Mr Fixit Works Overtime by wisdomous
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Bella entediada seduz seu faz tudo favorito, Edward, enquanto ele instala closet novo. Lemons.


******Disclaimer:** Esta fanfic pertence à Wisdomouse os personagens são de _Stephenie Meyer. _À mim, Lary Reeden, só cabe a tradução para o português.

* * *

**Sr. Faz Tudo, Faz Horas Extras**

**EPOV**

_Cristo, está quente pra caralho neste armário, parece a porra de uma sauna aqui._

O suor estava rolando pelo meu rosto e escorrendo, pelo meu peito musculoso, minhas calças jeans estavam penduradas bem baixas na minha cintura, e minhas botas de trabalho estavam seguramente em meus pés. A última coisa que eu precisava era de deslocar uma das minhas ferramentas em meu cinto e tê-la caindo no chão, quebrando meu dedo no processo. Meu cinto de ferramentas de couro mantinha meu martelo, chave de fenda e o nível de segurança, enquanto eu lixava ao longo da madeira.

Eu já tinha tirado a minha camisa, em um esforço para me refrescar, mas o ato foi inútil. Meu cabelo bronze estava molhado de suor, e estendia-se em todas as direções, de tanto eu puxá-lo constantemente em todas as extremidades. Eu estava instalando um sistema de armários. É um trabalho muito extenso, porque é um enorme closet. Há uma espreguiçadeira do caralho, e um espelho de três vias como os que você encontraria em camarins pelo amor de Cristo. O marrom dos olhos, e a beleza de cabelos castanhos solicitou minha experiência para construí-lo para ela, e caramba eu teria que estar fora da minha mente para dizer não para ela. Bella era a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha conhecido. Fiquei feliz em ser seu "Sr. Faz Tudo", e eu queria fazer o meu melhor trabalho para ela.

Minha mente vagava, pensando naquela raposa, ela consegue me deixar duro, apesar sorrindo para mim. Ela caminhou pelo armário várias vezes hoje, cada vez em maior estado de nudez. Foi uma tortura. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo também. O brilho diabólico em seus olhos quando ela passou por mim, me disse tudo o que eu precisava saber. Ela me queria porra. Eu fiz uma promessa de que eu não seria aquele que iria dar o primeiro passo. Eu tinha um trabalho a fazer, mas se ela iniciasse, eu iria absolutamente seguir seu exemplo.

Não muito tempo depois que eu tinha feito esse trato comigo, Bella entrou no armário com uma bandeja de bebidas segurando um jarro de limonada gelada e dois copos.

_Santo Porra.__Foda-se._

Bella tinha trocado de roupa mais uma vez. Ela estava vestindo nada além de uma pura e pálida, lingerie azul-bebê, que expôs seus escuros mamilos cor de rosa, que estavam tão duros que poderiam cortar vidro. Merda, ela não estava usando calcinha. Meu pau tinha inchado instantaneamente ao ver a sua boceta. Bolas de merda, Jesus porra, ela não tinha cabelo. Nenhum. _Oh, Isabella, você é uma garota safada,_ eu pensei, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

"Eu pensei que você pudesse gostar de um pouco de limonada, Sr. Cullen. Sei que pode ficar muito quente e úmido... aqui..." Bella sussurrou roucamente. Sua voz estava áspera e pingava luxúria.

O fato de que ela me chamou de Sr. Cullen me deixou louco de desejo. Eu engoli em seco e audivelmente, balançando meu pomo de Adão. Bella parecia luminosa como sua tez pálida se tornando orvalhada do calor no armário e suor começando a reunir em seu couro cabeludo. Apesar do calor, os mamilos de Bella estavam tensos e rígidos, apenas implorando para serem sugados em minha boca, quente e úmida. Minha língua estava se contorcendo, esperando pela oportunidade de explorar a extensão de sua pele, creme translúcida. _Ela teria um sabor requintado._

Bella colocou a bandeja sobre a cômoda, e derramou um copo de limonada para mim, ao mesmo tempo projetando sua bunda perfeitamente tonificada em minha direção. Eu andei atrás dela tão perto, que a minha virilha foi pressionada no traseiro de Bella.

Eu respirei em seu ouvido e sussurrei: "Se eu fosse você, Isabella, eu não iria apresentar seu rabo assim para mim." Eu lambi a concha da sua orelha antes de continuar: "Você quer que eu te leve para o mau caminho." Senti ela estremecer quando as palavras que pronunciei ressoaram por todo o ar entre nós. Um gemido silencioso escapou de sua boca quando eu fundamentei minha ereção de aço na fenda de seu traseiro uma vez.

"É isso que você quer, Isabella? É por isso que você está passeando o dia todo, vestindo praticamente nada, tentando seduzir-me, e me distrair do meu trabalho?" Eu assobiei em seu ouvido, e ela arqueou as costas em meu peito.

"Sim, Edward," Bella praticamente choramingou, o som de seu desejo estava provando ser mais do que eu poderia tolerar, quase gozei ali.

"Você esqueceu, de cobrir essa buceta sexy." Minha mão serpenteava em torno da frente da barriga lisa, plana, deslizando para baixo de seu torso, deslizando por baixo da barra de sua - por falta de uma palavra melhor - roupa, até que segurei seu sexo na minha mão. Eu podia sentir sua excitação úmida contra a palma da minha mão e minha virilha se apertou ainda mais com o pensamento de sua bocetinha estar acesa por minha causa. "Você fez isso de propósito?"

Eu deslizei um dedo entre suas dobras molhadas, lisas, provocando levemente sua entrada e varrendo o meu dedo para cima para que a ponta roçasse seu clitóris levemente. O corpo de Bella convulsionou no contato e sua respiração se tornou irregular.

"Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, Isabella. Você fez isso de propósito?" Eu perguntei de novo, com uma borda de aspereza na minha voz. Eu deslizei meu dedo médio dentro de seu pequeno buraco apertado, deslizando para dentro e para fora em um ritmo dolorosamente lento. _Foda-se ela estava tão molhada._

"S-Sim-Simmm, Sr. Cullen", ela gritou quando eu apertei seu clitóris entre o polegar e o dedo indicador, enquanto meu dedo médio ainda acariciava o interior. Ela estava à beira do clímax quando eu retirei meu dedo de sua carne úmida. Bella choramingou com a perda de meus dígitos e virou-se para olhar para mim. Seus olhos brilhavam com a necessidade, e eu estava superado com o desejo de dar a ela, o que quer _que_ fosse.

"O que é exatamente você quer, Isabella?" Eu agarrei seus braços e puxei ela para perto de mim, nossas respirações estavam se misturando. Uma gota de suor escorria do colo de Bella, e sem hesitação me abaixei e peguei ele com a minha língua, lambendo o meu caminho até o vale de seus seios, continuando até o pescoço até atrás da orelha.

"Ungfh," Bella gemeu, e suas mãos encontraram seu caminho para à frente da minha calça jeans, seus dedos dançavam através da trilha feliz subindo meu estômago. "Eu quero..." Ela engoliu audivelmente, "eu _preciso_ de você. Estou assim tão ligada por você e seu cinto de ferramentas. Eu apenas não posso mais aguentar essa porra. Eu preciso que você _me foda_, Edward."

Bem ai está. Eu estava muito feliz por obrigar ela a falar. Eu peguei a mão dela, levando-a para a chaise, e fiz um gesto para que ela se deitar. Ela estava mais do que disposta a cumprir. Foda-se, ela era linda. Ela ficou esparramada na espreguiçadeira, sua lingerie subindo um pouco para que sua boceta brilhante estivesse completamente exposta. Eu tomei um momento para olhar para ela enquanto soltava as minhas botas e tirava elas junto com minhas meias, me deixando apenas com meus meus jeans e cinto de ferramentas.

Fui abrir o cinto, quando Bella gritou: "Não! O cinto de ferramentas permanece no lugar." Seu rosto corou quando percebeu sua explosão súbita. Eu sorri para ela e desabotoei minha calça jeans deslizando ela pelas minhas pernas. Fiquei ali vestindo nada, além do meu acessório de couro, e uma ereção massiva, enquanto os olhos de Bella enevoados avaliavam meu corpo. Foi então que eu notei o seu reflexo no espelho de três lados. Uma ideia surgiu na minha cabeça e eu peguei meu copo de limonada, tomando ele em vários goles rápidos, por fim eu pesquei um cubo de gelo.

Os olhos de Bella pegaram a ação e seus belos, orbes castanhos se arregalaram de antecipação. Ajoelhei-me ao lado dela, o cubo de gelo foi derretendo rapidamente devido ao calor do armário. Eu levantei a sua pequena camisola lentamente, puxando-a sobre sua cabeça. Ela estava nua, completamente nua diante de mim. Pequenas gotas de água gelada caíram sobre sua pele quente, causando um arrepio visível.

Eu circulei o cubo de gelo em torno de seus seios perfeitos, alegres, chegando mais perto de seu mamilo com toda revolução. Sua respiração acelerou e as costas se arquearam em antecipação ao frio. Eu levantei o cubo de gelo, permitindo que a água a caísse diretamente sobre o mamilo e ela gemeu em êxtase. Eu peguei o botãozinho na minha reunindo, o quente e o frio. Tinha um gostinho de limonada e foi tão difícil. Eu não pude evitar, eu mordi suavemente, fazendo com que Bella gritasse de dor prazerosa. Eu liberei o seito dos limites da minha boca, para seu desgosto.

Eu me reposicionei entre suas pernas, puxou-a para mais perto da borda do chaise, e coloquei o que restou do cubo de gelo em seu estômago, chegando mais perto de seu sexo molhado. O cubo estava quase acabado, quando eu deslizei ele contra sua protuberância. Bella contraiu seus quadris para frente e gritou quando o gelo se desintegrou, se misturado com sua excitação.

"Eu quero que você observe tudo o que faço no espelho, Isabella. Não tire os olhos dele, você entende?" Meu tom de voz deixou claro que ela deve ouvir a minha advertência. Bella acenou com a cabeça em silêncio, em conformidade, e seu olhar se voltou para o espelho.

Minha língua escorregou entre suas dobras, e eu saboreava o seu sabor. Sua umidade revestiu minha língua e provocou meu paladar. _Foda-se, ela é deliciosa._ Os quadris de Bella continuaram a subir e descer, tentando criar atrito para trazer sua libertação. Eu deslizei dois dedos dentro dela, enrolando-os enquanto eu acariciava-a por dentro. Minha boca tinha se unido ao seu clitóris, sacudindo, provocando e mordiscando. Deixei meus olhos vagarem, para olhar para ela, certificando-me de que ela estava seguindo minhas ordens. Seus olhos estavam fixos em meu rosto no espelho.

"Mmm, boa menina, Isabella." Eu gemia em seu sexo, fazendo-a tremer de desejo.

Minha mão livre alcançou sua fenda, beliscando esta beleza em abstinência, fazendo com que outro gemido escapasse de sua boca. Meus dedos bombearam para dentro e fora de seu buraco de foder, enquanto minha boca lambeu e chupou os meus lábios e dentes não poderiam alcançar. Com minhas mãos e boca trabalhando em conjunto, eu permiti que Bella gozasse. Gostaria anteriormente de ter negado. Suas pernas estavam fortemente presas em torno da minha cabeça enquanto ela se contorcia e gemia debaixo de mim, cavalgando seu orgasmo.

Eu soltei lentamente sua boceta da minha boca, minha língua lambendo meus lábios, desesperadamente para não perder sua essência.

"Você pode olhar para mim agora, linda", eu disse para ela. Este cinto de ferramentas tinha que sair. "Eu sei que você queria que eu usasse isso, mas para o que eu tenho na loja para você, você poderia ser gravemente ferida." Tirei o cinto de ferramentas, retirei as ferramentas, e em seguida, coloquei sobre o peito de Bella. Ela levou um momento para sentir o cheiro do couro e seus olhos se retorceram em sua cabeça.

"Eu preciso que você se levante agora." Ajudei-a a se sentar, agarrou as minhas duas mãos e se levantou do mobiliário. Virei seu corpo até que ela estava de frente para a espreguiçadeira. Eu a puxei de volta para o meu tronco para que eu pudesse sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Eu vou te foder por trás, enquanto você assiste o nosso reflexo. Você gostaria disso, Isabella?"

"Foda-se. Sim". Ela quase gritou no silêncio.

Eu bati com força na bunda dela, e fiz sinal para que ela tomasse sua posição na espreguiçadeira. Eu andei atrás dela e puxei seu cabelo castanho com minha mão. "Lembre-se, mantenha seus olhos no espelho em todos os momentos." Seus olhos encontraram com os meus no vidro reflexivo, com um olhar de desejo inconfundível. Atrás dela, eu posicionei meu pau contra sua entrada, sentindo apenas a dor do alívio. Eu podia sentir o calor saindo de sua vagina e eu logo fui envolto por sua carne, úmida e lisa enquanto eu empurrava meu pau dentro dela.

"Sim, Edward, sim!" Ela gritou. Seus olhos encaravam a imagem da minha mão que agarrou seu seio, beliscando e puxando a carne endurecida.

"Eu gosto mais quando você me chama de Sr. Cullen", eu rosnei. Meus quadris definiram um ritmo constante ainda forte quanto eu dei Bella tudo o que ela queria.

"Qualquer coisa que você queira, Sr. Cullen. Qualquer coisa. Só por favor, não pare." Ela estava implorando, pedindo para eu continuar. Foda-se, sua vagina estava tão apertada e quente, e lisa, e perfeita para mim. Seus gemidos eram música para os meus ouvidos e eu podia sentir o familiar puxão em minhas bolas, sinalizando que meu orgasmo estava próximo.

"Foda-se, Bella. Você está tão fodidamente sexy. Assistindo você ser fodida por mim no espelho tem de ser a coisa mais fodidamente quente que eu já vi." Bella acenou com a cabeça em concordância, seu rosto começou a amassar-se e os músculos de sua vagina estavam começando a apertar em torno do meu pau enquanto eu bombeava para dentro e para fora dela em uma velocidade rápida. Eu estava na merda do céu.

O orgasmo de Bella bateu rápido e forte. Ela gritou mais uma vez enquanto seus músculos se contraíam e liberavam mais e mais. Ela quase desmaiou na minha frente, meus braços, abraçaram ao redor de sua cintura e eu segurei-a para mim, os olhos fixos um outro está no espelho. A expressão, de saciada e bem fodida em seu rosto era suficiente para me enviar voando para os braços do alívio quando o meu próprio orgasmo rasgou meu pau e reverberou por todo o resto do meu corpo.

Bella e eu entramos em colapso em uma pilha, no sofá, ambos estávamos uma bagunça, de suor pegajoso.

"Isso foi muito fantástico, Sr. Cullen," Bella exclamou com um sorriso brilhante no rosto, uma vez que sua respiração se acalmou um pouco.

"Sim, foi, Sra. Cullen." Sorri para minha linda esposa, espantada pela forma como depois de todos estes, anos em que tínhamos estado juntos, ela ainda conseguiu manter a nossa vida sexual fresca e emocionante. A pequena aventura de hoje era um excelente exemplo. "Que tal você e eu tomarmos banho, e depois comermos alguma coisa? O armário vai estar aqui amanhã, a não ser é claro que você me impedissa de instalar o seu presente de aniversário mais uma vez."

Bella zombou. "Nós iremos saber como isso se desenrola amanhã," Ela disse com uma piscadela mal-humorada.

"Na verdade nós vamos. Eu te amo, linda".

"Eu te amo. Sempre".

* * *

**N/T:** _Não é o/s de Halloween, mas é cheia de gostosuras ou travessuras :P_

_Eu ia fazer a piadinha do "tá calor né?" Mas como parece que abriram as portas do inferno, nesse país, vou deixar pra lá... beijos_

_E por favor comentem. Lary Reeden_


End file.
